United Kingdom
The United Kingdom is one of the playable nations from the World War I and World War II ages. It can be advanced from China or England. Advantages * British citizens can carry extra resources, and have more life as well as stronger attack. * Players start with extra food. * Buildings are constructed automatically. * Resources near Town Centers are marked on the mini-map. * Mining Camps automatically mine resources. * Enemy damaged isolated artillery can be captured. * One flagship can fire a heated shell. * Land mines can be built. * Fog of war can be lifted briefly in any place on the map. * Bombers can collapse mines. History As Europe began to move again toward war in the late 1930s, Britain attempted to solve the disputes diplomatically. But when German forces invaded Poland in 1939, Britain and France declared war. France fell unexpectedly in June 1940, and the UK suddenly found itself facing Germany alone. In July, the German High Command ordered the Luftwaffe to destroy Britain’s air power, thus paving the way for an invasion. German planes began bombing London and other population centres in late August and, for a stretch of 4 months, Londoners suffered bombing raids nearly every night. Although the Royal Air Force was outnumbered 4-to-l in overall aircraft, radar and intelligence gathered from cracked German codes helped make up the difference. By the spring of 1941, the Luftwaffe had lost nearly twice as many aircraft as the RAF. The UK won the Battle of Britain, and the island nation was never again threatened by a German invasion. Ground Units Tommy (World War I & World War II) Vickers Machine Gun (World War I & World War II) Commando (World War II) SAS Operative (World War II) Medic (World War I & World War II) Mark IV Tank (World War I) --> Crusader Tank (World War II) Amphibious Tank (World War II) APC (World War I & World War II) BL 6 in. Howitzer (World War I & World War II) Ordinance 17 Pdr AT Gun (World War II) 37mm Bofors AA Gun (World War I & World War II) Air Units Sopwith Camel (World War I) --> Spitfire Fighter (World War II) Lancaster Bomber (World War II) C-47 Dakota (World War II) Naval Units Dreadnought (World War I) --> HMS King George V (World War II) K-Class Submarine (World War I & World War II) Troop Ship (World War I & World War II) Civilian Citizen Fishing Boat Abilities Over the Top - Temporarily intensifies the attack of a group of your units, but slows them down slightly. Land Mines - Citizens can lay mines, which explode when enemies pass over them. Secret Agents - MI-6 agents report on an area of the map you choose, temporarily lifting the Fog of War there. Request a report at your Town Centre. Lend Lease - Troops and materiel arrive at your Town Centre, ready for action. New Forest - Plant trees in a previously empty patch of land to form a new forest. RAF - Increases the firepower of all your fighters and bombers. Buildings Town Center - trains citizens to gather resources and construct buildings, also researches economic abilities. Housing - In addition to increasing population capacity, hospitable houses of the UK regenerate power for nearby friendly units over time. Settlement - a drop off point for your resources gathered by Citizens, it can be also turned into a Town Center. Armory - researches economic abilities for your civilization, Barracks - trains Infantry based units to attack enemies Tank Factory - creates Tanks and other Armored Vehicles Siege Factory - creates Artillery and Anti-Aircraft pieces. Airport - creates Fighters and Bombers to attack your enemy. Dock - creates Fishing Boats, Naval units such as Battleships, Submarines and Aircraft Carriers. University - researches abilities for your civilization. Granary - this is where your citizens will gather food Tower - a defense building that attacks ground units Anti-Aircraft Gun - attacks enemy units such as Fighters and Bombers. Wall - prevents your enemy from entering it also build gate. Fortress - houses your troops anytime incase of offensive attacks from your enemy. Trafalgar Square - Map visibility and training time reduction makes the entire map visible and reduces the training time of all British units. See also * * Category:Civilizations